Perks Of Being The Only Girl
by pinkandpeachy
Summary: Wendy O. Koopa has seven brothers and zero sisters. Do you ever wonder what that's like? Wendy tells you the perks of being herself, the perks of being the only girl.


I know what you're expecting me to tell you.

You know I'm a spoiled brat... Well, you think you do anyways. You expect me to say that one of the perks of being the only girl is that I get to be as spoiled as I am. I get to be King Dad's favorite child. I always get my way because I'm the only girl. That's what they all think.

But, think about it more.

I WAS a spoiled brat and I WAS King Dad's favorite child. That was before Junior came around. If you think I'm a spoiled brat now, you should have seen me before.

Call me jealous, but I want to be King Dad's favorite again. That's why everyone in this castle knows me for my temper-tantrums. I just want the same attention I had before! King Dad only praises Junior nowadays. I feel as if my achievements don't mean anything to anyone except me. Trust me, it's HORRIBLE to feel that way.

Now, about being a girl in a family full of boys.

At one point, there was another female Koopa living with us that was considered royalty. Yup, I'm talking about my mother. She died of a grave disease shortly after Junior hatched.

I won't lie, I loved Queen Mom. It wasn't the typical mother-child relationship. I loved Queen Mom because I felt that my relationship with her was REALLY special. She was the only person who was fine doing girly things with me. Actually, "fine" is an understatement. Queen Mom loved doing mother-daughter things with me as much as I loved doing them with her. We were the only females, so we often shopped, went to the spa, played pretend, and did much more together. Memories with Queen Mom are memories that I'll never EVER forget.

But, everyone has to leave mortality at one point and Queen Mom left much too early for all of us. For quite a few years already, I've been the only girl around.

Now, you're probably thinking, "don't you have friends?".

I have a few, but that's it. The other people in my school make fun of me because I'm bald or something. And there are the worst people of all- the ones who only want to befriend me for my wealth and royalty. And even then, most of the real friends I have are guys. Growing up around lots of guys kind of makes me a tomboy in some ways. So, I'm basically the girly girl that hangs with the guys.

I just noticed that practically everything I've said so far was negative. So, I'll try to focus on positive things now.

Even though I don't get the most attention, I still get quite a bit. Occasionally, I need to throw a tantrum to get whatever I want. But, my point still stands.

And this one relates to me being a tomboy. My brothers and King Dad don't really care if I roll around in the dirt or play third-person shooting games. They just get annoyed when I express my girly side too often.

When I want to be alone, no one bugs me much. That's because I stay in my all-pink room that only Roy tolerates and even then, he finds my room too girly. It's cool because everyone usually leaves me alone whenever I'm in my room.

Lastly, this is one of the best things about being myself. I'm one of the most unique out of me and my siblings. Everyone knows me as "Wendy O. Koopa" and not "one of Bowser's seven sons". It's awesome to stand out. Besides, I'm the only Koopaling who isn't barefoot. But, that's only a small part of my point.

Everything I've just mentioned are some of the perks of being the only girl.

If you're one of my brothers and you're reading this... GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!

* * *

A certain Koopaling giggled when he finished reading what was written on the paper. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching Wendy's bedroom.

"Uh oh," he said to himself. "I gotta run."

And that Koopaling dashed out of Wendy's room. But, it was too late. Wendy saw him running out of her room.

"LARRY!" Wendy screamed.

What she didn't know was that Larry took a certain paper with him.

"Great. Now, I can show this to my brothers. This is such an awesome find.," Larry snickered. "JUNIOR, MORTON, IGGY, ROY, LEMMY, LUDWIG! COME HERE! THERE'S SOMETHING I WANNA SHOW YOOUUU!"


End file.
